Star-Crossed Book2: Lapis
by novice novel writer
Summary: In this book, you'll the two days Steven spend with Lapis. This one is more romantic & more complicated. Steven must choose who he loves in just five more days.
1. Sunset

**Okay. Let us getting started. This has more drama , a dash of embarrassment, with a pinch of romance, & humor. enjoy.**

 **This story is make you want to say, " Why would Steven do something."**

 **Scene: Rose's room. POV: Steven Universe**

As I sit on this pink cloud next to Lapis, she was staring at the scene she created. It was of what she remember of Old Home World, before the wars. We were looking down at the society. Well, she was. I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on trying to figure out how did Lapis get to Earth, without telling me.

 _'She could have gave me a message ahead of time.'_ I thought to myself. _Wait, now that think about it. she did she was coming about a month ago- Whoa. Why is that the thing I'm focused on? Where is my head? Why am I not worried about what's supposed to happen?_

I looked up at Lapis. She was staring at the city, smiling. I continued looking at her. Her blue eyes. Her long, sea-foam green dress. Her long, majestic, blue hair. My eyes started trailing down.

"Hey, Steven?" Lapis said turning around. I fell over blushing. I quickly responded.

"I wasn't staring!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay,weird. I was going to say that hope that this isn't awkward."

"Oh[laughs] trust me. This is 5 on the 'awkward scale'."

"Good. cause I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you blushing like that?"

I was caught. I was going to play it off.

"Oh, something had crossed my mind. And I got transfixed on it."

"Okay. One more thing. I know your lying to me."

"How?" I said defensive.

"Because can read your mind, dummy. Now be honest."

I forgot about that.

"Fine. I was staring at you. And I got embarrassed."

She blushed. I tried to change the subject. "Anyway. It's getting late." I turned the scene to a nighttime state.

"Yeah, right." She said, Knowing what I trying to do.

"Tomorrow is our last day. And we only get two days. So I want to get an early start on tomorrow."

"You go. I'll sit here a while more."

"Okay.[yawns] Good night."

"Good night."

"Let me know when you get ready to turn in."

"Alright."

I turned around, & got up to (literally) make a bed. It was king-sized waterbed. I got under the covers, & to doze off. I was asleep at the ten minute mark.

 **End of chapter 1.**


	2. Generousity

**Chapter 2**

 **Scene: Rose's room(night) POV: Lapis**

I'm staring at the Old Home World, while a Steven is sound asleep. After a hour, I started towards the bed. I got under the covers with Steven. His sleeping face was adorable. I stroked his long hair, care not to wake him up. I noticed that his eye had tears, so I wiped them. Then he started moving. I jumped a little.

"Yeah...thanks...good day..." He mumbled in his sleep. He started smiling. I blushed out of embarrassment. I don't know why feel so caring for over Steven. Maybe it's because he freed me from the mirror. Or maybe because he helped me get to Home World.

"Even after I betrayed you." I said to him, whispering.

"You came back for me. I could never repay you." I ended the sentence staring to cry. I was sobbing quietly.

"Hmm?" I heard. I turned to see Steven looking over at me. He was holding out he's arms. I uncontrollably went to him, crying my eyes out.

"I-I"m sorry" I said sobbing.

"For what." He said soothing.

"For betraying you. After you saved me twice. I was a prisoner to everyone, except to you. You treated me as a friend, & freed me. And I returned the favor by betraying you. I don't know you see in me that pleases you, St-" I was interrupted by a kiss from Steven. He pulled apart our lips

"You worry too much." He said sweetly. "There's no need to, though. You know I forgive you, right?"

 _'He really thought I knew I was forgiven?'_ I thought to myself. Those words brought comfort to my soul. I smiled.

"You are really a kind soul,Steven. Thank you."

"Oh, don't think about it." He said, groggy."Just try to get some sleep. G'night."

"Yeah,G'night." I said stunned at he responses. Steven was being Super-chilled-guy, while I was being The-girl-who-is-acting-like-a-dork. I started snuggling with him.

"I love you." I whispered,before falling asleep.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Doughnut Run

**Chapter 3**

 **Scene: Rose's room(mid-morning) POV: Steven**

I wake up, fully rested. Eyes opening to find Lapis,laying down asleep,hugging me. I that's when last night came to me. What we heard, what we saw, what we said, what we did. I was turning redder than the sunrise. The room scene changed to that.

"Ha,ha room." I said sarcastically. "Very funny."

I spoke loud enough, that it woke up Lapis. She was smiling.

"Well, good morning Steven." She said passionately. "Why so red?"

"Never mind that." I said even more embarrassed."What do you want for breakfast?" She had put on one of those seductive smiles.

"How about some _Together Breakfast_ , with extra _sugar."_

That sent a signal somewhere. I started to blush again.

"W-What do you mean by _that_?"

"That depends. Which do you _prefer_?"

"Is there a _wrong_ answer?"

She started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. You of all people should that I wouldn't that until I'm married."

She walked over, & kissed me on the cheek. "But seriously, go get a dozen cream-filled doughnut, & some napkin."

"O-okay." I said, running out of the room.

Everyone was in their own rooms, so I had no problem walking out of the house. I rode my bike to the Big Cafe. I stopped at the bike-rack. I started to walk in, that when I saw Connie walking out. I wanted to say something, but I knew that Gems would be somewhere, watching. So I just nodded. I looked back. I saw Connie running towards the beach. I could tell she was hurt. I was hurt, & ashamed. Especially for what I put her through.

"Steven?" Sadie said walking towards me. "Are you alright?"

She walked over to where Connie was sitting.

"Yeah Steven." Lars said laughing. "What's wrong? Connie said you were too weird for her to date?"

"Stop it, Lars!" Sadie said motherly.

"No, no." I said emotionless. "Let's here what Lars has to say."

"Hmm? No fight. No wonder ya'll aren't together." He said as I started to clench my fist. "I knew that ya'll weren't going to last."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled has I slugged Lars in the face. "You say something like that, those will be your words. Got it?"

"Steven!" Sadie screamed trying to intervene. I looked at her. Then I looked around. I noticed that everyone in the shop was staring at me, scared. I Looked back at Lars.

"I'm sorry, Lars." I said, looking away in shame. "Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to the backroom? I need some time to cool off & think."

"Sure." She said getting up.

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Late love

**Chapter 4**

 **Scene: Big Cafe POV: Steven**

She walked my to the backroom.

"Thanks, Sadie." I said, ashamed of what I had done.

"No problem. Now I'm to go talk to everyone. Call if you need anything. Okay?"

I didn't look up at her.

"Sure thing."

I put on a fake smile. When she left, I stopped. I knew had to apologize to Connie. I decided to tell her what's going on. About the "arranged groom" thing. I told her I was working on a plan, but I lied. I lost hope, after day one. That when Garnet laid down the rules. When she starts getting on me, I can't help but start shaking. And she knows this. That way she does it. I wish sometimes that she was so much stronger than me. I tried fighting her one time. When I did, I had to spend one month in a full body brace. Anyway, I finished the message, but I felt bad for Connie. I know I had get working on that plan. I looked the clock.

"Oh,crap!" I said scared out of my mind. "Lapis is going to kill me for being late. I get to hurry."

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a dozen cream-filled doughnuts, left a twenty, and jetted out of the Cafe. I was half way there when I realized that I had left my bike.

"Damn. Forget it. I always can get a new bike. I can't get a new life."

I dashed as fast as I could go. I run in the house, grabbed a few paper towels from the kitchen. I ran in the room, to find Lapis standing in the doorway. I could tell she was pissed.

"I got the doughnuts. Yay." I said trying to play off the wait. But that only made her more infuriated.

"You're 3 hours, and four-five minutes late!" She yelled. "Do you know how I feel about that shit?! Don't you ever to something like that again. Okay?"

Looked at her with a sorry-ass, scared look on my face. I nodded. She claimed down.

"Good." She started smiling. "But I feel like you got off too easy. So, guess what? You get no doughnuts."

My world felt like it was crumbling.

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled.

Her smile grew bigger.

"You see how it feels now?" She said gorging on one of the doughnuts.

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Suprize

**Chapter 5**

 **Scene: Rose's room POV: Steven**

I started begging.

"Please let me have one?" I said pleading.

"You can have one when you tell me what took you so long."

"You know what? I'll live."

"Okay, now I really want to know."

 _'Why couldn't I just lie?_ I thought to myself. _'She isn't going to let this go. Well, I can't tell her the I was talking to Connie, and some other embarrassing things.'_

"You did what exactly?!" She yelled

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You forgot that I can read minds." She said poking my forehead. "Steven you know you can't talk to Connie. What would happen if you got caught by the Gems. Even worst, Garnet."

I was remembering the time she put me in brace.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said sweetly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I forgive you."

"You promise you won't tell Garnet?"

"Now, I don't know about that."

"Oh please don't her." I said pleading. "I'll do anything. You say it, I'll do it."

"Okay,first, come over here." She said patting the ground, next to her. "

"Okay."

"Next,face me,with your either body." I listened.

"What this is, it's weird."

"Hush before I tell Garnet."

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes. No peaking." I did what I was told.

"I love you, Steven." She whispered.

"Hmm?!" I said opening my eyes to find Lapis leaning in to kiss me. "Whoa,whoa,whoa! What are you doing?! I mean-I know what you were trying to do. but,still-explain,please?"

"I-I was going to kiss you." She said ashamed.

"Well, you could have asked me."

"Well can I kiss you?"

I didn't answer that. Out loud, or in my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on you. I hope can forgiv-." I made her shut up with a kiss on her mouth. I was kissing, then we started making-out. Made sure to stop the stage there. I stopped after five minutes.

"Are you satisfied?" I said to Lapis, who was in disbelief.

"You need to stop doing that." She said blushing.

"Aww, hush. You know you enjoyed it."

"Yes. It was quite nice." She said nostalgic.

"So won't tell Garnet?"

"Yes, I won't. But are you sure that why you made-out with me?" She said insecure.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to do it again?" I said. Lapis started blushing.

"Be quiet, Steven. I'll give you four doughnuts if you don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but for the record, I didn't hear a 'no'."

 **Two more chapters to go.**


	6. The truth

**Chapter 6 POV: Steven**

 **Sorry for the wait, but this week had me swamped. Remember suggestion, questions, & comments can always go in the review section for all my books. Anyway enjoy.**

I was on the bed doughnuts. Lying there, just munching away. Then Lapis came over, & started cuddling.

"Oh come on, Lapis. You know that makes me feel uncomfortable."

"You were just making-out with me about 5 minutes ago."

"Yeah, but that's different you know?"

"You're so I guess that's why I love you."

I didn't know how to respond. "Yeah. I know. It's just that I... I..."

"What?!"

"I'm not sure if I feel the same." _'I wish I never said that.'_

"Oh, trust me. You do." She said enraged.

The biggest mistake of the day; getting Lapis mad when the scene in Rose's room is that your on a Yacht with a waterbed that is in the middle of the ocean. because she was mad. Like so mad, she toke all of the water in the room, & put in a sphere the size of the moon. Worst thing was that she put spikes on the outside.(now remember, anything in Rose's room can cause physical pain, you just can ingest any of it. Also, never get a girl mad at you.) I knew if that thing hit me, I would be in trouble.

"You got 3 seconds to start explaining." She said in a thunderous voice.

"Okay! Okay! Look, it's not you. It's me." I said walking over to her. I grabbed her hands into mine. "Listen. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the universe." She started to calm down."I think you're super hot. But I can't love for looks, I got to love for what you are."

"Please Steven."She said starting to hug me, crying. "I can change. I'll be whatever you want me to be." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't want you to change."

"But I need you to support me. Help me Steven,please?! What do I have to do to earn your love?"

""Just be you. That's all it takes to earn my respect." Lapis stopped crying. Then she laid me on the bed. She started cuddling me.

"I'm sorry,Steven. Thanks for your comfort. I hope you don't mind this."

"Whatever you makes you happy in a time of need. That's what a gentleman is for."

"Your so sweet."

"Yeah.[yawns] I know." I started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Steven." That's the last thing I heard before I fell to sleep.

 **End of Book 2. Next page is a shout to my fans.**

 **I have a poll on my profile. Be sure to check it out.**

 **Look for Book 3 this summer.**


	7. Shout Out

Shout Out to:

Storyteller54

spiderwilliam13

Dalekz universe

Gracekim1

Gorath089

Lightningbluestar

Mindscape-v2903

For reading and favoriting my stories.


End file.
